Heir to the Throne
by CaptainReina
Summary: After the nightmare it took to reclaim his throne, Demon King Levi is happy to be back at home in the Underworld. When it's revealed his mate has successfully conceived, he is thrilled to know he'll soon have an heir. When he discovers a tendril of those nightmares has returned to kill his child, he's, well, not so happy. Mpreg, riren, vampires, death, etc, etc
1. Prologue

_Once upon a time, there was a little vampire-demon prince by the name of Rivaille. His father was none other than the devil himself, a handsome one known by many names; Satan to mortals, Lucifer to his wife, and Papa to little Rivaille._

 _His mother was born poor, and his two elder brothers were the sons of her brother and father. They were princes as well by marriage, given the title when Lucifer saved Kuchel from her abusive life. But because of the brothers' blood, despite being older, their youngest brother was heir to the throne._

 _The elder brothers despised him for this. Rivaille looked up to Ivan and Arthur, respecting them for their strength and wishing he could be as cool as them. They took advantage of this, luring their brother into a false sense of security._

 _They despised their parents, as well - their father, for daring to ruin their chance at glory, and their mother for replacing them. So on the morning of Rivaille's birthday, they slaughtered their parents in their sleep, beheading them and feeding off the powerful blood. Then they brought in innocent, trusting little Rivaille, and did even worse._

 _What they failed to consider while taking turns with him was the demon blood their little brother had inherited as Lucifer's son. Being young and a half-breed, Rivaille could not control the power he inherited as the Underworld's ruler, and he obliterated his brothers on the spot._

 _He was taken in by his uncle, and ran away to the Overworld soon after. There he found a mate, and soon after discovered his brothers were not dead. In fact, they had grown in strength, one driven by fiery rage and the other by the ice in his heart. He had to face them once again, finding they had faked death._

 _The battle lasted what felt like years. It took the unleashing of his demon powers to defeat them, and it took the powers of God Himself, an angel known as Erwin Smith, combined with Rivaille's mate's love for him to revert him to normal before he could destroy everything in his path._

 _Peace returned after that, and Rivaille returned to the Underworld, taking his rightful place on the throne. The kingdom was prosperous, his mate was safe, everything was peaceful._

 _Until now._

.-.-.-.-.

 **I come bearing a new multichapter fic I know I am trash**

 **I figured I'd go ahead and post this prologue-y thing bc it's been sitting rotting in my doc manager. whoops. Basically, this is just background info lmao. Originally, I planned on writing this prologue as its own separate fic, but there wasn't enough I could actually do with it. Tis why it's written like a bedtime story (did you mean: trASH LMAO)**

 **Warnings: will (may?) contain hard yaoi, mpreg, character death, gore, mentions of rape and abuse, and attempted rape. If I come up with any more I'll mention them in future chapters.**


	2. Chapter 1

**this is gonna be another fic where if you don't appreciate misrepresentation of religious figures you should probably hit the back button**

.-.-.-.-.

"Are you sure this will work?" Eren asked timidly.

He stood in - well - a lab. The stench of formaldehyde and other unknown chemicals assaulted his senses, though he had grown accustomed to it at this point. Countertops covered in brewing vats and intimidating tools surrounded him. The laboratory was a literal maze. The shelves lining the walls and hovering above the tables were stocked full of glass mason jars that were sealed tight with wax. Their contents ranged from regular, everyday objects, to what looked various organs from various creatures, including - sickeningly enough - those from humans.

Eren had never been comfortable in there. Shuddering, he forced himself to focus back on the other two occupants.

Next to him was a raven-haired man with a neat undercut and piercing silver eyes. In mortal form, he stood four inches shorter than Eren. Gentle fingers entwined with his own, relaxing Eren slightly as a thumb traced over the back of his hand. The other person was the only human in the room, their brunette hair swept up in an untidy ponytail as they stirred the contents of one of the cauldrons. They adjusted their glasses to sit higher on the bridge of their nose as they muttered to themself.

"Don't you trust them?" his husband scolded gently, though his clouded eyes betrayed that he had doubts of his own. "Have faith."

"Listen to your King!" the scientist agreed, not even glancing his way as they mixed the contents of two test tubes. "I know what I'm doing, Eren. I know you're both nervous, but I made sure to make it perfect. If I had the slightest feeling I may have made a mistake, I would scrap the whole batch and start over." They finally turned, smiling at the couple. "I want this kid just as much as you. I'm excited to be a godparent!"

"Like hell I'd make you a godparent!" the ravenet scoffed. "You'd experiment on the poor thing until it grows some deformity."

"No, I wouldn't!" The brunette bristled. "I would love them and spoil them and they'll always ask for Hange because I'll be the favorite!"

"Their first insult will be 'shitty Four-Eyes.' Father knows best, after all."

"You're right, I'm sure Eren will be a wonderful parent."

"How does it work?" Eren interrupted loudly, the bickering worsening his anxiety. He relaxed slightly as his husband's arm slipped around his waist. Hange adjusted their glasses, turning around to the boiling cauldron behind them.

"The process," they answered, giving the solution inside a few stirs with a metal rod, "is a lovechild between the sort of magic Erwin excels in and human scientific advancements."

"Meaning?"

"There is going to be a surgery - " At this, Eren winced, and Levi's hand tightened around his waist. Hange was quick to reassure. "That is, a minimal risk surgery. If it fails, you'll just have some pretty tender stitches to wait to heal. We give you the internal female parts from - well - a _donor_ , and this solution - " They gave it another stir. " - does the rest for us."

"A donor?" Levi questioned, as Eren persisted, "What's 'the rest?'"

"Someone who won't miss their uterus," Hange promised, and although still curious, the husbands trusted their sincerity. "This stuff should encourage your body not to kill the new reproductive organs, and should also find and redirect sperm to the uterus - where there is, in fact, already an egg waiting to be fertilized. One the potion will try its hardest to keep alive."

"That's a lot of 'shoulds,'" Levi pointed out suspiciously. Hange shrugged off the accusation, pulling a ladle out of a drawer nearby and an empty flask from a cabinet above the cauldron.

"I've only tested it on a few women," they said simply. "All attempts, no matter what variables I changed, went well. It has a one hundred percent success rate. Eren, however, being a man, throws in a lot of other factors. I can't guarantee results."

Eren visibly drooped, and Hange smiled at him.

"But you know, considering the whole miracle magic stuff from Erwin, I don't think we have to worry." They poured some of the concoction into the flask and held it out to Eren. "Stuff tastes awful, though. Pinch your nose."

Eren did as he was told, accepting the drink, pinching his nose shut, and downing the whole thing in one go. He gasped for air when he was done and grimaced at the gross taste as Hange rinsed the glass out in the sink. Levi squeezed his hand.

"You alright?"

Eren nodded, wishing the taste would fade already. "They weren't kidding," he muttered, and Hange chuckled. "How long before - you know?"

They tilted their head thoughtfully. "Soon," they mused. "It really just depends on you two." With a grin, she added, "You'll know when you're good to go, though, for certain."

"You don't know," Levi deadpanned, and the smile on Hange's face faltered. He rubbed at his face tiredly. "What if none of this works out?"

"Relax, your Holiness," Hange said, clapping their friend on the shoulder. "A week or so. It'll be fine. Sounds to me like you're letting a lot of stress get to you."

"Maybe a little," he admitted.

"Or a lot," Eren corrected. Hange nodded sagely, linking their fingers together professionally.

"Well, mister, I prescribe at least three hours of rest and relaxation a night," they said with an air of formality. "After tonight, start taking time off. Love on your husband. Let him love on you. The kingdom can do without its king for a few hours an evening." They grinned. "Doctor's orders."

Levi sighed, but allowed himself a small smile. "Fine. If you insist. I suppose I can't disagree with a professional."

"Good! Now get out of my office." Hange waved their hands at the couple with a shooing motion. "I have work to do!"

.-.-.-.-.

Eren sighed in mild annoyance, fixing his husband's cravat for the umpteenth time. Standing an entire foot taller than him now, he shifted from foot to foot uncertainly, looking less like the Vampire King of the Underworld and more like a man nervously waiting at a job interview. The thought was amusing, and some of Eren's irritation at his husband's constant moving melted away - a nervous vampire with the build of a basketball player, chilling black scleras and red irises, and swirling tattoos that covered his body and framed his face - not to mention the prominent fangs.

 _Nervous._ What a dork.

This was the form the Underworld knew and adored, the man they worshiped as Vampire King Rivaille. His crown balanced on his head as he paced the torchlit stone corridor, grand and shiny, a thing Rivaille loathed, and Eren wore a smaller, similar one. Both were dressed formally, and Rivaille hated that, too.

"I hate public speaking," he grumbled, adding another thing to the list. Rivaille was still Levi, even in this grand, terrifying form.

"I know, I know," Eren soothed. He laced their fingers together and smiled up at his husband. "But they're excited at the prospect of their King and Queen producing an heir."

"It's not rare or anything," Rivaille scoffed. "Men have hellspawn here all the time."

"Yeah, but in royalty?" Eren rolled his eyes at the pessimism, standing on tiptoe and tilting his head at his husband. Rivaille relented, leaning down to kiss him. "We're the first."

"That we are," Rivaille relented, and kissed him again. His eyebrows drew together in that characteristic furrow. "Which means we have to tread carefully. There will be those who are less than pleased. Especially with your . . . standing."

"Oh . . . right." Eren's smile faltered. It was an unfriendly reminder, one that brought painful memories of a gaping wound and horrible transformation. He supposed it didn't matter to them what he'd gone through - once a human, always a human. "Well, then, it's good you're so paranoid, huh? How bad do you think it will get."

For a brief moment, Rivaille's eyes narrowed, but he shook his head and kissed Eren once more. It was getting hard to pull away now.

"It doesn't matter. You've got me, and I'll always protect you. Nothing can harm you while I yet live."

Eren's smile returned, and they shared another kiss, then another. His hands went to his husband's neck, Rivaille's to his hair - but before they could get very far, a petite strawberry-blonde hurried into the room. She spotted them and rolled her eyes, fluffy tail swishing about impatiently.

"Come on," Petra snapped, and the two jumped slightly, having not noticed her entering. "They're waiting for you out there."

Rivaille spared her a brief glance and, as if just to spite her, turned back to Eren and claimed his lips again, holding up his index finger to signal _just a moment._ Petra let loose an irritated huff and walked out the nearby glass doors to the balcony. As the doors opened, the couple could hear the crowd outside roaring with noise, then quieting to listen to the cat demon speak.

"You'll have to excuse your King," she announced, sending a pointed glance over her shoulder to Rivaille. "He's decided the Queen is more interesting. Give them a moment."

A loud wolf whistle piercing the air led the crowd into a mocking frenzy, laughter clearly audible from where the two stood inside. Eren, face flaming red, shoved at Rivaille's chest playfully. "See what you've done? She's embarrassed us in front of everyone! They're never going to listen to you now." Rivaille let out a deep chuckle.

"Then I suppose we just won't go out there. Who needs to deliver a speech when I can stay here and ravish you all day?"

Petra cleared her throat pointedly, hands on her hips. "Enough with the bedroom eyes!"

Both laughing, Rivaille wrapped an arm around Eren, and they left Petra in the hall to walk out onto the balcony. Cheers and shouts rose up from the crowd below, as well as a cat call or two. Eren gave a brief little wave, a nervous smile curving his lips, and Rivaille held up his hand for silence.

"Apologies for the delay. I was blessed with an irresistible mate." More whistling and laughing, and he had to wait for them to quiet again before speaking again. Simple projection magic carried his voice across the castle's courtyard. "There have been rumors - that I expect you all have heard - that we are expecting an heir. This is not true. However," he continued before the crowd could react, "we are trying, and if all goes well, Eren will be expecting within a few days."

More deafening noise in the crowd - and among them, murmurs of dissent. There it was, Eren thought. Rivaille clearly heard them as well. His grip on Eren's waist tightened as he fought not to bare his fangs. Anxiety rose in Eren's chest at the display of aggression, placing a hand over his husband's in an attempt to calm him before he said anything risky. It seemed to help, as the tension that had coiled in Rivaille's muscles dissipated slightly, but he still couldn't keep the warning out of his tone when he spoke again.

"It sounds like some of you disapprove of this arrangement. Why is that, I wonder?"

Eren didn't think anyone would speak; the silence was palpable, tension like static in the air, every demon in the clearing scarcely daring to breathe - it seemed like those who opposed the idea still knew better. And yet one voice rang out loud and clear in the quiet courtyard, belonging to an incubus.

"It's bad enough you marrieda mortal like him," he scoffed contemptuously, spaded tail flicking behind him for emphasis. "But now you're going to _breed?_ As if we needed to dirty the royal bloodline even further."

Anger pulsed from Rivaille in waves, and Eren took hold of his arm, preventing him from taking a step forward like he oh so wanted to. Eren had hoped his touch would soothe the vampire, but if anything it made the protectiveness worse, which in turn amplified his fury.

"How _dare_ you speak of your queen like that!" he snarled. "Cretin! As if you would be better."

"At least I haven't got human blood in my veins," the incubus growled back.

It was shocking how aggressive he was being - was he challenging the King? Indeed, it seemed for all of a few seconds (which felt like an eternity) that Rivaille was ready to lunge, fangs showing in a scowl, muscles coiled tight, ready to spring. Panicking, Eren shoved Rivaille out of the way, hearing him growl out in annoyance as the brunet stood in front of him. All eyes were now on the Queen, who took a shaky breath.

 _What am I doing? I don't know what to say to them!_ And yet he spoke anyways.

"I-I hope," he began, and then, realizing he wasn't loud enough, cleared his throat and spoke again, "I hope that one day I'll get everyone's approval, but I know some of you will never like me, and that's okay. You're allowed to think that." He took another deep breath. Anxiety stirred somewhere in his gut, but he said the next part firmly, certainly. "But if anyone tries to hurt our child . . . Rivaille won't even make it to you. I can only say - "

He cut off abruptly, and Rivaille made a noise of shocked concern as Eren grasped wildly at the railing in front of him, a wave of heat rippling through his body. His mate was on him immediately, checking him over for signs of injury, and he saw magic sparking at Rivaille's fingertips, a spell to check for harmful magic. The crowd below started up in conspiratorial murmurs, no doubt already coming up with wild theories and speculation about what was happening. Another heat wave ripped through him and he covered his mouth to muffle the gasp it elicited. Hazy eyes turned up to meet Rivaille's.

"Levi - "

Rivaille knew that needy tone, recognized the mild panic in those pretty teal eyes that were being overwhelmed by lust, and the use of his mortal name only confirmed his suspicions.

"Shit," he cursed under his breath, glancing at the crowd. "Now?" Eren latched onto his arm, breath coming in short pants.

"Now."

Rivaille quickly motioned to the two servants that stood on either side of the balcony doors, and they ushered Eren inside without a word. He turned to the crowd and addressed them quickly. "Apologies, he isn't feeling well. I must tend to him." He left it at that and swept inside, leaving the crowd disappointed.

He couldn't care less; Eren was inside, slumped against the opposite wall of the hall, nothing short of a hot mess. He had loosened his tie, and the top few buttons on his dress shirt were undone, revealing a tan chest, the sight of which had Levi's breath hitching. He clutched at his messy hair in frustration, chest heaving with shaky breaths and skin glistening with sweat.

"Levi," he gasped out, sea green eyes cracking open to meet Levi's red and black ones. _"Levi . . . "_

The king needed no urging. The needy way Eren said his name sent a shiver through his body, and he crossed the room in an instant to his husband. Eren threw his arms around Levi's neck, and Levi gripped his thighs in a bruising hold and hoisted him up, pressing him up against the stone wall.

He could feel the tent in his husband's slacks as Eren's hips started to move. The brunet let his head fall back against the wall, panting harshly as he rutted against Levi and whining when Levi started to move as well, pinning his hips to the wall and grinding their cocks together through the fabric. A possessive snarl tore from Levi's throat in response to the vulnerable noise. He lunged for Eren's throat and nipped harshly, lapping at the blood that was drawn, and Eren moaned softly in response.

"Please," he whined, and Levi pulled away from his neck to rest their foreheads together.

"Please, what?"He punctuated the prompt with a harsh thrust, and a broken cry answered him.

Levi wanted to torment further, but Eren was so _shameless,_ too needy to tease, gyrating his hips like a bitch in heat. He could feel the tension in those lean muscles, pleasure radiating through Eren's body and cock straining against his pants. His whines grew higher in pitch until they were cries, his nails tearing at the back of Levi's shirt as they moved in tandem, pleasure coiling and building and tension seizing his muscles until it all released suddenly and without warning.

Eren's hips bucked unevenly and he moaned weakly as he came, grip tightening on Levi's shirt and then going limp a moment later as he came down from his high. His head dropped to Levi's shoulder as he fought to catch his breath. Levi kissed the only skin he could reach - his neck - fondly, keeping Eren in his arms as he finally moved them away from the wall and started the trek to their room.

"You're cold," he mumbled against Levi's neck.

"Does it bother you?"

"No. It's hot. _Really_ hot." Levi chuckled at the petulant tone Eren used. "Why is it so hot?"

"I'm going to take a wild guess," Levi said as he shouldered their bedroom door open, "that it has to do with the stuff Hange gave you."

Eren started up in an immediate whine of protest when Levi set him on the bed, but halted when his husband's hands started working at his clothes, peeling them off layer by layer. Eren assisted the best he could by fumbling at Levi's clothes.

"When will it be over?" he asked, and Levi tilted his head in thought.

"I'm not really sure," he responded honestly. "A demon's heat can last several days. I doubt yours will be that long. Twenty-four hours, max, if we fuck like rabbits the whole time."

Eren let out a snort at the comparison. The last of their clothes were chucked at the floor, and he tugged Levi onto the bed, switching their positions so he was straddling his husband's lap.

"Well . . . I'm up for a round two."

Levi's lips curved into a smirk, his thumbs rubbing circles into Eren's bare hips. "Let's see how many rounds we can go, then."

.-.-.-.-.

 **so i came up with this 90 years ago and i hate that i included a heat but you know what? yolo**

 **favorites and follows are appreciated, reviews are revered**


	3. Chapter 2

**in this fic, the underworld is more like an alternate plane that exists in the same space as ours, rather than some underground hell.**

 **ultrasounds dont work until 5-6 weeks into pregnancy. i know. but a lot of things in this universe are bs, so.**

.-.-.-.-.

Eren's eyes opened for the umpteenth time that day - he had lost track after about six - feeling both unbelievably achy and extremely satisfied. This time there was no unbearable fire lighting his skin or pleasure coursing through his veins, and he breathed a sigh of relief. After waking up God knows how many times like that, it was absolute heaven to be free of it. The unpleasant heat was replaced with the comfortable warmth of strong arms wrapped around him from behind.

He moved to wriggle out of his lover's grasp so he could stretch out, but he was stopped rather abruptly by a harsh soreness that radiated from his lower back outwards. Eren couldn't help the sharp inhale that it elicited and bit his lip to stifle a whimper; with a jolt, he realized that hurt just as much, and ran his tongue over his bitten bloody lip while he tried to remember when the hell Levi had downright assaulted his bottom lip like that. The previous night was, admittedly, mostly a blur.

A gentle hand on his chin had him turning over to look at a now-awake Levi, an action which radiated pain and had him whining petulantly as his husband inspected the damages. Levi's eyes were back to a concerned silver, and he was notably shorter than before, though he still took up more of the bed than Eren. The tattoos had receded from his face but remained everywhere else. Levi's thumb brushed over Eren's lip.

"It's bleeding again." Almost on impulse, the thumb went to his mouth, and kept searing eye contact as he lapped the blood off. Eren flushed darkly and hid his face in Levi's chest, clutching fistfuls of his shirt. "Judging by the fact that you haven't jumped my bones yet, I'm going to guess your heat is over."

Eren groaned from his hiding spot, earning a chuckle. "I was that bad?"

"Don't you remember?"

"Not a thing," Eren said, and then, quickly, "Don't tell me."

Levi laughed once more, and then yawned. Eren realized just how tired he looked then - apparently tired enough he could not uphold his full form. Levi tugged his mate close and nuzzled his hair fondly, closing his eyes with a worn sigh.

"You seem exhausted."

"Who wouldn't be?" Levi joked, yawning again, and ran his fingertips lightly up and down Eren's spine. "Heats are exhausting for both involved members. Keeping you satisfied wasn't a walk in the park, you know."

Embarrassed, Eren let out an apologetic sigh, lacing his fingers with Levi's free hand and pressing a gentle kiss to it. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Levi gave an answering kiss to the top of his head, and Eren snuggled closer. "It's not like it's a chore to have sex with the love of my life." Eren let out a strangled noise, and he chuckled. "I love you more than life itself. I would move mountains for you if you just said the word."

Eren slumped a little like that. Levi was always such a fan of grandeur, and what did Eren have to offer? "I can't repay that."

"Don't," Levi warned, and Eren quieted. "You mean the world to me. Every breath you take, every time you smile at me, every time you tell me you love me, you repay me a thousand times over. It means you're alive and well and _mine."_

It had been years since the incident, but Eren knew neither of them were fully over it. Eren would never completely shake himself of the PTSD that literally dying and coming back to life brought with it, and Levi would never stop blaming himself for the danger he had put Eren in, for ruining his life, as he saw it. Somehow, though, they managed.

"To think," Eren said after a pause, "We wouldn't even be here if I hadn't died. I never would have found out you were a vampire, even."

"All over some petty craving. I never would have met you if I wasn't hungry for human."

Eren snorted. "Thanks for not sucking me dry." He was the one to yawn this time, and Levi ruffled his hair.

"Best decision of my life."

They settled into a contented silence and drifted off together once more. The sun was high in the sky when they awoke hours later, and Levi groaned at the light filtering around the dark curtains, burying his face in Eren's hair. Eren laughed, attempting to roll away, but Levi grumbled and only pulled him closer, so he gingerly turned around and placed his hands on his mate's chest.

"Come on," he cooed, grinning. "We need to go see Hange."

"Fuck that," Levi said, groaning dramatically once more. "Fuck getting up, fuck seeing that shitty Four-Eyes, fuck the kingdom, fuck responsibility, fuck everything. I just want to stay here with you."

 _With you._ The words had warmth spreading through Eren's chest, and a soft smile touched his lips. What a softie. How had he gotten someone so perfect?

"I know, I know," he said, tone sympathetic. "It's daylight." He himself, having been Turned, was not affected by sunlight. Levi, however, as a natural bred pureblood, was very sensitive to it, hardly being able to withstand it without feeling feverish. "But humans aren't nocturnal. We have to go now."

"We could wait a day or so," Levi tried. "I'm sure you're still in pain - "

"Could you wait that long?"

" . . . I hate when you're right."

Eren let out another bright laugh. It took a bit more coaxing and kisses peppered all over Levi's face, but eventually, with a great, burdened sigh, he got up. Eren waited patiently, admiring his husband as he dressed himself, and thanked him quietly as Levi assisted him in getting dressed.

"I really like this look."

"What look?"

"Well . . . " Eren smiled sheepishly, suddenly self conscious, not wanting to come across as materialistic. "Your eyes. I missed the silver. When you change, they're not the same. But you still have the tattoos, and I really like those too."

"You should have told me. I would change in a heartbeat for you." Levi swept Eren up in his arms, bridal style. "I aim to please."

Eren snorted and leaned up to kiss his mate. "You, a people-pleaser?"

"Me, an Eren-pleaser," Levi corrected. They shared another few loving kisses, Eren's arms snaking around his neck, before Levi stepped over to the tall covered mirror in the corner of the room. He reached out and carefully pulled the silk cloth from its smooth surface.

The mirror was an ancient thing. A relic from a past only the Keepers knew, it was more than a simple looking glass, but a place of transport from between realms. Six existed like it, in pairs, two for each world, and only the Keepers knew of their location. The mirror did not reflect their location; instead, they could see a well-kept bedroom, with half of a bookshelf in view, a neat writing desk, and a bed shoved into the far corner. On the bed sat a small blond with a heavy book in his lap, who had failed to notice them.

Excitement bubbling in his chest, Eren reached out and tapped on the heavy wooden frame. "Armin!"

The blond jumped at the sudden noise, and looked around for a few baffled seconds before his baby blues landed on the mirror and a smile grew on his face. Hurriedly, he slipped a place marker into his book, and darted over to the mirror on the other side. "Eren!"

Levi stepped through the portal, the glass rippling like a pond when a pebble is skipped on its surface, and a chill overcame the duo as they passed into the other room. Eren was grinning like a child, though Armin's smile faltered when he remained in Levi's arms. He looked between the two, concerned.

"Is something wrong?"

Eren shared a warning look with Levi, pleading silently for him to keep his perverted mouth shut. "Not exactly - "

"We didn't get much sleep last night," Levi interrupted with a wink, and Eren swatted at his chest with an indignant noise of complaint.

"What was . . . oh . . . _oh."_ Armin flushed a deep crimson, somehow even more embarrassed than Eren. He shook his head to clear it. There was an awkward moment where he maneuvered around Levi's grip to hug his best friend, and when he pulled away they clasped their hands together. "So you're trying it out? Are you hoping for a boy or a girl?"

Levi offered a shrug. "I don't care which. My kid is my kid."

"I'm pretty sure I want a boy," Eren put in. "You know, to carry my legacy." Levi, having hated his past, took on Eren's name when they married. "I would really love a girl, too, though. I mean, if this works, we can always shoot for more." Levi's answering kiss to his forehead expressed his approval of the idea.

"That is if you can handle pregnancy," Armin teased. Eren bristled indignantly.

"I'm a man! I can take anything!"

"Exactly. You're a _man."_

Eren pouted, raising his hands threateningly. "Shut up or I'll tickle you to death!" Unfortunately for him, Armin moved out of reach, rolling his eyes.

"Well, I won't keep you. I'll see you both later." Before they could say farewell, however, Armin seemed to remember something, and his smile faded as he spoke. "Before you go back . . . go see Mikasa. She needs you and - well - " He bit his lip, as if he didn't know what to say, or perhaps couldn't say it. "I don't know. Just go to her."

Eren furrowed his brows in concern, but nodded. "Okay. I will. See you later, Armin."

"Be safe."

.-.-.-.-.

It took a lengthy process of calling a taxi, getting Eren inside, arriving at the remote base, getting Eren out of the car, getting buzzed in, and waiting on Hange, but finally they found themselves in the laboratory from before. Hange had their eye pressed to a microscope when the husbands entered, and they were practically vibrating with excitement when the arrivals approached.

"Eren! Levi!" Hange stripped off their gloves, their eyes landing on the crippled Eren, and gave an apologetic smile. "Sorry. I should have warned you about the heat. How are you feeling?"

Embarrassed, Eren mumbled, "Sore." Hange's smile widened into a grin. Why did everyone have to picture the night's events?

The couple were led into a hallway that branched off from the cluttered laboratory and into the second room on the left, which was rather like a typical room at the doctor's office. It was rather clean, which was almost unsettling with Hange's usual standard of cleanliness, but more welcoming than anything. Hange offered a chair that leaned back, and Levi was careful in setting Eren down in it before he backed off and leaned on the opposite wall.

A quiet request, and Eren removed his shirt. Hange rubbed a cool gel onto his abdomen and rolled a cart with an elaborate machine on it closer. They grabbed a sort of wand and held it to his bare stomach, passing lines over his skin, and stared intently at the screen. Eren looked, too, but didn't see anything but grayscale static. He shared a nervous look with Levi, who was visibly restraining himself from interrupting the session.

Finally, after what seemed to be an eternity of silence and traced lines on Eren's stomach, Hange set the equipment aside with an absolutely gleeful spark in their eyes. "Do you want the good news, or the good news?"

Across the room, Levi's shoulders sagged as he let out a deep breath, and Hange bounced excitedly in their swivel chair. At first, Eren felt nothing; he looked from the strange apparatus, to Hange's smiling face, to Levi's proud silver eyes, and then to his own stomach as the news processed. Good news. There was a baby in there. A baby. _His_ baby. His and _Levi's_ baby. A little life growing inside him - not even a life yet, but still a little piece of himself and Levi nonetheless.

Pride - _mine and Levi's!_ \- excitement - _I wonder what they'll be like? Boy or girl?_ \- fear - _what is this going to be like? What if I'm an awful parent?_ \- and then raw emotion. He could not decipher what he was feeling anymore, only that his chest ached with it and tears spilled down his cheeks before he even knew what he was doing. Eren wrapped an arm around his own midsection and his other hand went to cover his mouth against his gasping breaths as he struggled to keep control. Levi was quick to rush to his side.

"Eren?"

"Levi . . . " He struggled to form words. Finally, he broke out in a watery smile, looking up at his mate. "We're going to be _parents._ "

Pride surged in Levi's chest. Parents. He held Eren to his chest, a strong fondness overwhelming him, and he almost cried, too, but managed to stop himself. He had to be strong for the precious little mate wrapped up in his arms, for the fragile little body forming inside his husband. For them. For his _family._ He could hardly believe it - he was going to be a father with his wonderful mate. He was going to protect them, no matter what.

And suddenly, he was terrified.

"I know," he whispered, nuzzling into Eren's hair. "I know."


	4. Chapter 3

**sorry for the recent delay in fics. i should be getting back on schedule now.**

.-.-.-.-.

"What?"

It was said dumbly, with Eren blinking in shock. They sat around the coffee table in his sister's apartment, Eren and Mikasa on the couch, Levi taking up an armchair. Mikasa was patient - albeit noticeably downcast - when she repeated herself.

"The hospital," she said softly. "Mom's in the hospital."

It just was not registering. Eren shook his head. "What?" he asked again, bewildered, and then, "For _what?_ She's a healthy woman, isn't she?"

Mikasa's expression mirrored his confusion for a second, and then morphed into something guilty. "You never noticed, did you?" she whispered, horrified, and fear spiked in Eren's heart. "She always tried so hard to be strong whenever you visited."

"Mikasa, what are you talking about?" Eren's voice got louder, demanding, as panic rose in his chest. His sister was just being so mysterious about it and it was driving him up the walls.

"Mom was diagnosed with leukemia two months ago," Mikasa answered him, "and she was admitted to the hospital last week. She's dying, Eren."

Nothing, and then it started to hit. He could hardly imagine his beautiful, lovely mother all gaunt and ill in a hospital bed, frail and ready to go at any moment, and yet here Mikasa was telling him that was exactly the case. He clenched his fists and closed his eyes, fighting hard not to let tears fall. Mikasa's hand uncurled one of his fists and intertwined their fingers.

"Is dad with her?" Eren asked, and Mikasa shook her head, looking pained.

"He was deployed when he got the news," she told him. "He can't come back for another few weeks."

"That's bullshit," he found himself saying, though he knew it was not. Duty called. As a military doctor, Grisha had no choice in the matter. Would he even get to see his wife before she - ?

Eren wanted to cry. He nearly did, but he knew it would not help anything.

"Am - am I allowed to go see her?"

Mikasa nodded. "Her condition is fairly stable. I'm sure she'd be happy to see you."

Eren nodded back. "Good." They both stood, and Eren heard rustling that signaled Levi copying them. He offered Mikasa a hug and kissed the top of her head fondly, squeezing her tight. It was a few moments before they let go, but Eren felt much better after. "I have to tell her she's going to be a grandma."

Mikasa's face underwent a myriad of expressions - confused, pleased, angry, confused again - and then she squinted at him. " . . . what?"

"Levi and I are having a kid."

"You mean you're . . . ?" She gestured vaguely at his abdomen. Eren let out a snort.

"Yeah."

Mikasa's eyes went from squinty to narrowed dangerously. She directed a glare at Levi, pushing past Eren to jab a finger into his chest.

"First thing's first," she said, tone warning, and Eren was already flushing in embarrassment. "Before, you could back out of this whole thing. Now, you're a family. If you hurt Eren, I'll hurt you. Clear?"

Levi did his best not to look amused at the idea of a mortal threatening him. "Crystal."

"Good. Second . . . " Mikasa backed down then, putting one hand on her hip while the other went to her hair. Something equally distressed and excited crossed her face, and she mumbled all in one dazed breath, "Holy shit, I'm an aunt."

"Almost an aunt," Eren teased, and went in for another hug. "I guess we should head out, then. We'll talk later, okay?"

"Okay," Mikasa relented, releasing him and taking one last look at him. "Please, stay safe."

Eren offered her a smile. "I will."

.-.-.-.-.

By the time they made it to the hospital, Eren was well enough to walk on his own, though Levi still kept a firm hand on his lower back to be sure. Eren took a seat in the plastic chair by his mother's bed while Levi leaned on the wall near the doorway, and Carla was all smiles when she made eye contact with her son.

"Hi, mom," Eren said, and winced at how his voice cracked. He reached forward and took one of her hands with both of his. Her fingers were so cold. He broke eye contact, unable to look at her. "I'm . . . I'm sorry."

Carla kept her smile, fond and sad. She freed her hand to thread her fingers through his hair, and Eren closed his eyes, leaning into the touch. "It's okay, baby," she soothed. "You've been busy."

 _"Levi's_ been busy," Eren corrected her with a sniff, cracking his eyes open and hesitantly looking back up at her. Tears pricked at ocean green orbs. "I should have noticed. I should have seen. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well, you've got a whole other life, haven't you?" Carla's smile faltered a little, but still remained. "A whole world to run. I didn't want to worry you."

"Mom . . . !" Eren managed to withhold the tears, but the way his voice grew hoarse with emotion was inescapable. Carla was always so selfless. "Mom, you come before them! You _always_ come before them!" His mother's hand faltered on his head, and he hunched over the bed, hiding his face in his hands. "You should have told me. There's people in the Underworld, people who could cure you. I could have found someone, something . . . "

"At a price," Levi intercepted from his place near the doorway. The Jaegers turned to look at him, Carla tired, Eren furious. He looked between them both as he spoke. "Nothing is free. Magic isn't free. You would have to pay dearly for that kind of service, and you know it."

"I don't care," Eren snapped. "This is my mother!"

"But we care," Carla said gently. "You're my pride and joy, Eren. I can't let you get hurt for me. And what about Levi?"

And there were the tears. Eren's fingers twisted in the bedsheets and squeezed his eyes shut once more. Heaving gasps shook his shoulders. In an instant, Levi was at his side, leaning down to wrap his arms around Eren's shoulders. It was hard, watching him cry, and the air in the room was heavy.

"I just . . . I can't lose you . . . "

"We all die someday," Carla murmured, cupping Eren's cheek and lifting his chin up to meet his eyes. She brushed his tears away with a gentle thumb. "You have to live your life before you do, too."

Levi pressed a kiss to his temple. "And don't forget about our little tyke."

Eren nodded, quiet, and Carla cocked her head. "Oh, did you adopt?"

Eren immediately went pink. Even Levi, who had been fairly cocky about it until now, seemed embarrassed to explain it to his husband's mother. "Ah . . . no. Eren's pregnant."

Taken aback, Carla asked, "How?" But before either of her boys could respond, she shook her head firmly, smiling. "You know what? I don't care. Magic, probably. Just know I'm happy for you two."

"You're taking this surprisingly well," Levi said. Carla chuckled.

"Sweetheart, I'm dying. I can't let anything phase me." She patted Levi's head this time, and even he went a little pink. "You're both going to be great fathers."

Levi was speechless, merely nodding in response. Eren peeked at her through his bangs. "You think so?"

"I know so." Carla withdrew her hand, clasping it with the other in her lap. "I've got a surgery scheduled in a bit, so you boys should probably head out. Come here, Eren." When he leaned towards her obediently, she kissed his forehead. "I love you, baby. You too, Levi. Come here."

Reluctantly, Levi leaned forward as well so Carla could give him a peck on the cheek. "I'm grateful you accept me, Mrs. Jaeger."

She scoffed. "Carla or Mom," the woman corrected stubbornly. She softened. "I can't _not_ accept you. Eren adores you, and I do too. You're one of my own, now, you know?"

A tad flustered, Levi gave a polite little bow. "And I'll always be thankful for that," he replied.

Eren stood, still sniffly, and Levi wrapped an arm around his waist. Carla smiled at the image.

"Eren, be sure to get plenty of rest. And just a warning, Levi, I was an absolute nightmare when I was pregnant. Oh, I can't wait to be a grandma!"

They all heard the unspoken _if I live that long._


End file.
